


Behind Closed Doors [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Press Conference, Press and Tabloids, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: The worst kept secret, but a secret none the less.





	Behind Closed Doors [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Off The Record” [Y1]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mistakes We Should Have Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324611) by [ohjustpeachy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy)




End file.
